


Immature

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Series: X is for... [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Badminton, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto takes Jack out on a date. Jack is - surprise, surprise - immature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immature

It was Saturday evening, around 7pm, when Jack knocked on Ianto’s door, ready for their date. The door opened and he was immediately assaulted by the alarming vision of the other man’s attire. Not only was Ianto Jones not wearing a suit, but he was wearing _shorts_. Jack blinked. “Am I early?” he asked, frowning.

Ianto laughed. “Not at all. I thought we could go to a badminton court, since you’re trying to get me to be more active.”

“Well, yeah, but that wasn’t what I had in mind when I said ‘active’…” Jack trailed off, changing his mind about this new side of Ianto. The sight of the younger man in white shorts and a singlet wasn’t such a bad one, and maybe it would be fun to try something new. “Well, okay,” Jack decided with a shrug. “But I’m not exactly in the right clothes.”

Ianto grinned. “You can borrow something of mine – we’re practically the same size.” He gestured for Jack to come in, and vanished into the bedroom. He reappeared a moment later with some grey workout gear and a pair of trainers. “Put them on and we’ll go,” he said.

Jack stripped off right in the living room, Ianto trying hard to avert his eyes. The muscular planes of the torso in front of him were so alluring, and as for further down…He stopped that thought before it went any further. Jack was fully changed before long, and Ianto picked up two rackets, then turned to him and said, “Ready?”

“Let’s go,” Jack smiled. He’d never played badminton before, but he was sure that it would be entertaining, and besides, Ianto wearing a sweatband was a beauty to behold.

The two men hopped in Ianto’s car and drove to the badminton court. On the way, the Welshman explained that his sister had suggested that he start playing again, since he had played at school but given it up after moving to London years ago. Taking her suggestion (and Jack’s advice to be more active) to heart, Ianto had signed up for the local club a few weeks ago, and now wanted to share the experience with Jack. He thought it would be fun - the two of them were always up for a little friendly competition - and it had also been a while since they had gone on a date.

Once they were on the court, Ianto proceeded to tell Jack how the game worked. “You stand on that side of the court-” he pushed Jack away to the other side of the net - “and I stand on this side. This, obviously, is a racket,” he said, holding up the mentioned piece of equipment. “With the racket, you hit the shuttlecock over the net.”

“What?” Jack frowned, thinking he’d misheard the statement.

“You hit the shuttlecock over the net.”

Nope, he hadn’t misheard. But just because he’d heard it right, didn’t mean he wasn’t confused. “Hit the _what_?”

Even from across the court, Ianto could see Jack staring at him. The younger man tilted his head to one side. “The shuttlecock.”

“One more time?” Jack asked, just to be sure.

“YOU HIT THE SHUTTLECOCK OVER THE NET WITH THE RACKET!” Ianto bellowed.

Jack burst out giggling, and it wasn’t the image of the normally cool Ianto shouting that made him laugh. “Shuttlecock,” he repeated to himself. “That’s an actual word?” he asked Ianto.

The younger man sighed. “Yes, Jack. It is an actual word.”

“Can you repeat that for me?” Jack requested, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Ianto hit his forehead with his hand. “‘Shuttlecock’ is an actual word.” His tone was resigned, as if all his desire to live had disappeared into the ground beneath his feet.

Jack grinned. “Okay, Ianto, hit the shuttlecock over.”

Ianto served, and made sure that the shuttlecock landed just outside of Jack’s reach but still inside the court. “One!” he called.

With Jack sniggering every time Ianto mentioned the word ‘shuttlecock’ and Ianto getting mad every time Jack laughed, it was a short game.


End file.
